Stille Nacht
by Andrew Hogan
Summary: A Christmas story in 1944. Please review!


The fine print:  We don't own Hogan or the Heroes, if we did, we'd have a lot of money.  This is just a simple Christmas story, jointly written by myself and "Otto Gottlieb".  Please, no flames, but do review!

**Stille Nacht**

**Stalag 13, Germany - December 24, 1944**

The sun slowly begun it's long journey across the lightly cloudy sky.  Colonel Robert Hogan leaned next to the only window in his small private office.  He had spent many mornings like this watching the sun rise, especially after he and his men completed a mission.  Hogan found it hard to go back to sleep on those nights.  He smiled and sighed in the cold morning air.  It was Christmas Eve.  Hogan looked at his watch, roll call would be in a few minutes, the boys would be waking up soon.  He took one last look at the calm picture and then opened the door and stood waiting for the men to wake up.

Sergeant Andrew Carter stretched and sat up on his bunk.  He gave his big boyish smile, for he knew what day it was too.  Movement from the other bunks could be seen about this time too.  The rest of the men where so used to getting up at this time that they didn't need anyone to tell them what time it was.  Carter looked around.  

"I'm dreaming of a White Christmas," Carter sang softly, "Just like the ones I used to know…where the tree tops….."

His singing was interrupted by a dark blue hat smacking him right in the face.

"Carter!  Shut up!" a cockney voice, belonging to Corporal Peter Newkirk, came from the top bunk.

"Sorry Newkirk, but after all, it is Christmas Eve," Carter replied.

"Yeah and we're still in Germany," Newkirk said.

Carter looked down sadly but then perked up again, "Hey!  Maybe we'll get out Red Cross packages today!"

Just then the bunk in the corner lifted up and a tall black sergeant stepped out.  He looked over at Hogan standing in the doorway of his office.

"Colonel, message from the underground," Sergeant James Kinchloe said holding a piece of paper in his hand.  Kinch, as he was commonly called, was their radio man and had undoubtedly just come up from the radio room.  

"What's it say Kinch?" Hogan asked.

"Well, that convoy we blew up last night, well, it was the right one but, one of the trucks _was_ carrying our red cross packages," Kinch said.

"Oh well that's ruddy charmin'!" Newkirk said, "'ere it is, Christmas Eve in this place and no Red Cross packages."

"Take it easy Newkirk," Hogan sighed.

"That's the bad news," Kinch said a smile playing at his lips.

"You can say that again Kinchy," Newkirk said, "Wot's the good news then?"

"Well," Kinch started and hit the bunk over to tunnel twice.  It rose and out stepped an order German civilian.  He was carrying a basket.  He looked up at the others and smiled widely.  His name was Otto Gottlieb, codename 'Brementown', as in the Brementown musicians since he owned a music store.

"Merry Christmas everybody," Otto said kindly.  He set the basket on the table.

"Thank you Otto," Hogan replied, "You didn't have to do this for us."

"Ja, I know, but you have done so much for us and we can never repay you," Otto told him.

"Well, we wouldn't be here without good underground leaders like you Otto, thank you again," Hogan smiled.

"I must be going now, auf weidersehn!" Otto said and went to the tunnel.  The rest of the men thanked him and wished him a merry Christmas.  Once Otto had gone down the tunnel, Carter walked over to the basket sitting on the table and looked under the cloth covering it.  

"Hey, look at this!" Carter said, pulling out a small wooden whistle.  He started playing a lively Christmas carol.

"That's great Carter," Newkirk said sarcastically.  He looked under the cloth too.  Almost instantly a big smile came to his face and he pulled out a bottle.

"Maybe this _will_ be a Merry Christmas," he said.

Carter stopped playing the whistle, "Newkirk…"

"Wot!" Newkirk said, "I'm putting it back, I'm just foolin' Andrew."

Hogan smiled and shook his head.

"We should get something for Schultzie," Carter said.

"Isn't it a little late for that Andrew?" LeBeau asked.

"No, of course not, it's still Christmas eve," Hogan said. 

"I can make the best Buche de Noel he's ever tasted.  It will melt in his mouth!" LeBeau promised.  "But first I need some fine chocolate for the icing."

"I've got just wot you need, mate," Newkirk said, pulling a chocolate bar from his coat pocket.

"Merci, mon ami, that's all I need," LeBeau said going to the stove.

*      *      *

The remaining hours passed quickly for the men as they busied themselves decorating the barracks with what ever they could find--red crepe paper left over from a birthday celebration, bits of tin foil from long ago emptied Red Cross packages, and other assorted oddments.  

Late in the afternoon, as the light dimmed in the barracks and evening began to settle in, a great stamping and steaming was heard at the barracks door, followed by Schultz, toting a large burlap sack over his shoulder.  "Ho, ho, ho, it's Kris Kringle here!" he bellowed, heaving the sack with a huge sigh.  "Oh, it's a bitter night, but so far, no snow….!"  

"We can only hope," Carter put in brightly.  "After all, it's Christmas Eve….What's in the bag, Schultzie?"

"Oh, I thought the men might enjoy a few goodies, since after all, it is Christmas," Schultz began.  He brought out a bag of oranges, a small parcel of paper tied tightly with string, a small bottle of liquor, schnapps, it turned out and a miniature, bedraggled evergreen tree, twisted and misshapen.  

"Gee whilikers," Carter exclaimed, "Where'd you manage to get all that?"  "It's a professional secret," Hogan advised, "When Kris Kringle comes around, 'don't ask, don't tell.'"

LeBeau brought a covered tray forward, presented it to Schultz with a flourish.  "We have something for you, too, Schultz!" he exclaimed, "Joyeux Noel!" as he removed the lid and thrust the tray at the sergeant.  

"Oh," Schultz groaned as he viewed the luscious chocolate Yule log.  "Oh, my waist!" as he dipped his finger in the icing and popped it quickly in his mouth.  "Delicious, LeBeau!" as he carried the tray out into the twilight.

"Merci beaucoup," LeBeau said with a bow.  

Kinch stepped in and picked up the tree, setting it gently on the table.  "This tree needs some special care, I'd say, " Kinch said, "I've had a lot of experience with this kind of tree."  He began to search among the scraps of coloured paper for bits that could be shaped into ornaments.  "When I was growing up in Detroit, it was a miracle to be given a tree as nice as this one," he said sadly, remembering his childhood days.

"Right, mate, you'd be lucky to 'ave one at all, no matter 'ow 'omely," Newkirk added.  "Many's a holiday when I had less than this."  The rest of the afternoon as spent trimming the tree, enjoying oranges and swallows of fresh coffee, enjoyed the first time in months.  

*      *      *

Following their evening meal, the boys sat around the last cup of coffee, enjoying the last few minutes before "lights out."    
       "Hey, let's go look at the star!  We always used to do that on Christmas Eve at home!" Carter began.

Newkirk, leaning next to the window, peered out and said, "No, not tonight, Andrew, those are snow clouds.  No stars tonight."

"We used to look at the stars, too," LeBeau added, "All twelve of us!  Mama and Papa kicked us outdoors while they were trimming the tree…..it seemed to take hours and we would be huddled outdoors, freezing and…..looking at stars!"

Kinch said in a low voice, "We walked to church most Christmas Eve nights.  Couldn't drive for the snow or ice back home.  The stars were so bright back then…." His voice trailed off to a whisper.  "Seems so far away."  

The door burst open once more, and Schultz was upon them, "Have you emptied the schnapps yet?"  Hogan replied calmly, "No, Schultz, we're been waiting to drink a Christmas toast with you."  

LeBeau brought glasses and the men gathered around.  "Let's not wait any longer!" Schultz called out.  LeBeau poured out the colorless liquid and the men clinked their glasses together in a toast.  "Merry Christmas" they called out to each other.

"And peace on earth," Hogan said quietly, as if to himself.  

"A second round before lights out?" Schultz asked.  Another round, and Schultz left in a chorus of "Seasons Greetings" and "Good Nights."  The lights dimmed, and candles were lit as the boys pulled their stools closer to each other.

Newkirk began, "Right now, the ol' lady's puttin' out the plum puddin,' and setting out the cider!  I can almost taste it!  

"We'd be finishing up that turkey, picking the meat clean off the bones," Kinch said softly.  "Man, I miss my mama's cookin'!

"Thanks, Kinchie, I appreciate your undying support," LeBeau added dryly.  "Tell me my meals are as delectable as you're used to back home…!"  Kinch replied, "LeBeau, you do as well with what you're given as anyone could--," clapping LeBeau on the back.

"I remember sitting around my Aunt Peggy's big dining room table," Hogan began, "kicking my cousin Susie under the table."  "Was she a cute one," Newkirk asked.  "Susie was a cute one, but she was my cousin, " Hogan laughed.  

"I'm glad to hear that you had some scruples, way back then, Hogan, " Kinch muttered.

"I also remember Aunt Peggy's pecan pie, baked only for Christmas," Hogan remembered.  "Flaky crust and melt-in-your-mouth filling."

"Stop!" Carter exclaimed.  "You're making me hungry and I don't even like pecan pie!  What I miss most about being home is….." his voice trailed off, "being home."  

Newkirk put in, "I remember the time that my older brother told me to look under my daddy's bed, that he'd hidden something special underneath.  Well, I looked and there they were, the presents unwrapped, sitting there naked.  I learned that night that Father Christmas 'as a hoax!  Christmas was never the same after that…"

LeBeau asked, "Andrew, what about you?  Andrew, where are you?"  Carter was heard shuffling about his bunk, coming back with a worn book in his hands.

"Well," he began tentatively, "I know you probably grew up differently than I did, but what I miss most was the reading on Christmas Eve."  "What did you read, Carter, a _Christmas Carol?" _Newkirk asked hopefully.  "It's my favorite!"

Carter patiently paged through the book, finding his place and began to read in a childish voice.  "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed.  And all went to be taxed, everyone to his own city.  And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, to be taxed with Mary, his espoused wife, being great with child."

Newkirk elbowed Kinch, "I'll say she was great with child!"  Carter glowered a dark look in return and continued, "And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered……" his voice trailed off to a whisper.  "Steady, man, " Kinch replied, "let me take over, son."  "And she brought forth her first born son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in the manger; because there was no room in the inn.  And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.  And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them and the glory of the Lord shown round about them and they were sore afraid.  Sore afraid," he repeated, while gazing out the nearby window.  He was silent, looking, as if searching for the star in a starless night.  "And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people," Hogan continued in a sure voice, by memory.  "For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord, and this shall be a sign unto you; you shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger.  And suddenly," he finished, looking out the window," there was with the angel a multitude of heavenly host, praising God and saying, "Glory to God in the Highest, and on earth peace, goodwill to men." 

Newkirk nudged LeBeau, with eyes widened.  Hogan said quietly, "You think I spent four years as an altar boy without learning anything?"  

LeBeau called out gently, "Listen!  Do you hear them?" 

From across the compound came the muffled sound of caroling, 

Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht!   
Alles schläft; einsam wacht   
Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.   
Holder Knab' im lockigten Haar,   
Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!

       The boys joined in with the English lyrics, quietly at first, gathering strength as they sang.  

Silent Night, holy night,

All is calm, all is bright, 

Round yon virgin, Mother and child, 

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.

       Kinch pointed, "Look, out the window!  It's snowing!  

       Carter exclaimed boyishly, "It's snowing!  I knew it would!  I prayed for snow!"  "Well, your prayers were answered, Andrew," Hogan replied.  "I was sure if you prayed for snow, it would happen.  Merry Christmas, gentlemen; it's past midnight and time for lights out."  


End file.
